Billie's Beginning Growth - a Futadom Fanfiction
by penice21
Summary: Nicholas Wilde has to look after Lewis Dawkins for the night, but as time goes on, things go quite out of hand for Lewis.


It was December 30, 2005. Dawko just turned 10 years old. Dawko's older brother, Liam, was Lewis' baby sitter, however, Liam often went along with his parents to other places. This left Dawko with his other babysitter, Nicholas Wilde, who was a fox, occasionally.

Dawko's parents were out for dinner the night of his 10th birthday, and they had assigned Nick to babysit Dawko. He was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Dawko late at night. The moon shone through the window, beaming white. The clock read about 10 o'clock, near Dawko's bed time. Dawko was getting tired anyways, too. "Hey, Lewis," Nick asked. "After this episode i'm gonna tuck you in for bed. That alright?" Dawko nodded. After the episode finished, Dawko was half asleep. Nick picked him up and walked back to Dawko's bedroom, where he gently placed him on the bed to sleep. He pulled up the blankets nicely over Dawko's warm, 10 year old body and tucked them in tight. Just as Nick was tip-toeing out of Dawko's bedroom, Dawko perked up and stared at him. "Nick," Dawko whispered in his light, childish voice. "Can you tell me a story before I go to bed?" Nick hesitated for a moment. "Sure thing," Nick agreed. "But only one, then you're off to bed."

Nick hobbled over to Dawko's bed, sitting himself down on the ledge. "Okay Lewis," Nick explained. "This story is about when I worked with this one cop from the ZPD back in Zootopia." As Nick was about to start the story, he adjusted himself, but accidentally contacted Dawko's crotch with his arm. "Oh, I'm sorry Lewis..." Nick apologized. "Nick, I don't think you have to apologize," Dawko explained. "That actually felt somewhat good. Please, do it again." Nick hesitantly abraded his arm against Dawko's blanket-covered crotch in the moonlight. Dawko showed signs of pleasure in his face. Slowly he started to take off the blanket and started to sit up in bed. "You know, Nick," Dawko asked. "What if it feels better without any cover?" Nick shot a surprised, yet curious look at Dawko. Dawko slowly eased off his pajamas and he could see his penis. "What in the world- My pee-pee is becoming harder!" Dawko exclaimed. Nick looked at Dawko's small, 10 year old member. "Well that's what happens when you get that good, happy feeling, Lewis." Nick explained. He started to rub his palm on Dawko's three inch penis faster than before."Say, Nick," Dawko asked. "Do you have a pee-pee too?" Nick hesitated. "W-why yes I certainly do, Lewis!" Nick then bursted with excitement. Quickly Nick's member became erect. He had gone from three to seven inches in a few seconds. "Can I see your pee-pee too, Nick?" Dawko asked. Nick nodded and quickly pulled down his pants. Out flung his seven inch penis, fully erect. Dawko's eyes bulged at the sight. "Your pee-pee is much longer than mine!" Dawko excitedly shouted. Nick nodded proudly and got behind Dawko. "Now, Lewis..." Nick explained. "I want you to stand on your hands and knees, like imitating a cow. What I am going to do to you will feel much more splendid than just me touching your pee-pee." Dawko did as Nick instructed, like he believed every single word of it. Hastily, Nick flung in his erect penis into Dawko's anus. It stretched the child's sphincted beyond he had orriginally felt, making him bleed profusely. "I feel your pee-pee scratching the inside of my bum!" Dawko exclaimed. Nick was too much in the moment to listen. Dawko was letting out cries of pleasure as Nick *Wilde*ly pounded his member into Dawko. Nick was trying to hold in his load, trying to synchronize his orgasm with Dawko's. He gripped tightly onto Dawko's hips and went at it faster than ever. His furry, fuzzy cock tingled the inner lining of Dawko's delicate 10-year old butthole. Nick started to see Dawko shoot out semen from his penis and Nick let his load loose. Dawko roared with pleasure as he was being filled with a fox's semen. "My bum feels full of pee-pee juice!" Dawko happily explained to Nick. Nick looked exhausted with pleasure, laying back on the bed, his member drenched in semen. This was the best orgasm he'd had since that 5-year old kitten in the alley back in Zootopia. Suddenly, There was a ring right at the doorbell. "That must be your parents," Nick explained. he hastily put on his clothes, wiped off his sweat and semen and rushed to the door.

Opening the door, he saw a young girl dressed in white winter apparel to prevent the snowy, cold weather to phase her. She walked in, asking for Lewis. Nick then thought of what would happen if she walked in and saw Dawko with his ass still covered with his fox cum. Nick blocked the door as the girl attempted multiple, if not, several times to get into the house in order to see her friend. She finally bulged in the house. She quickly took a left turn which led to the upstairs where Dawko's bedroom was. She clearly knew Dawko was in his bedroom considering she heard the muffled voice of his outside while Nick and Dawko were performing coitus. Billie slammed the door open, only to see Dawko covered in obscene fluids.

"Hi Billie..." Dawko said, exhausted with pleasure as he lay in his room, rubbing his penis. Billie stared at him in surprise. She felt her breasts enlargening slowly, starting to tear her dress. She also felt her penis instantly growing and rising. Dawko was the kid of her dreams at her school, and Billie was the girl of Dawko's dreams too. Suddenly, Billie's breasts grew too large and tore open her dress, and her penis flung up from under her skirt. "Lewis!" Billy exclaimed. "I'm going to make us both feel really good! And your friend here, Nick- or whatever, can join us!" Dawko's eyes bulged with surprise and hapiness. Quicly Billie lifted him back up onto the bed, having back in the bend kneed positition. Billie Shoved her 10-inch penis into Dawko's anus, stretching it beyond how much any normal 10-year old should ever feel. Billie shoved her penis in and out really quickly, buringin the rims of Dawko's asshole. Nick stood at the door frame, gaping with shock. "That chick has a longer futs penis than me?!" Nick thought to himself. Quickly, Nick jumped onto the bed, opposite of Billie, and hurriedly shoved his erect penis into Dawko's drooling mouth. The two's thrusts had alternated in poudning Dawko. Dawko was geeting so full of semen that he couldn't handle it. He shot out one last burst of precum onto his blanket and passed out from pleasure. Billie kept pounding his anus till it was raw and bloody, as Nick was making Dawko's tongue fellate his member. Then, suddenly, after 10 minutes of endless pounding on Dawko, They did a synchronized orgasm, filling him to the brim with semen. Nick and Billie ripped their cocks out from Dawko's unconscious body and stood for a moment in pleasure. After a moment, the two worked together in getting Dawko tucked in tightly, His body drenched in semen.

Billie and Nick went out to the living room quietly, where they watched late night television for about half an hour. "Ready for round two?" Billie asked after their television break. Nick happily nodded and then stripped down his clothes and perched his buttocks over the edge of the couch, opening his furry anus up to Billie. Billie smirked and then rushed in her cock. She felt some of the best plesure, having her penis be tickled hy gentle hairs. Billie pounded Nick deeply, so deep infact, that his intestines were rearranged. Immediatley after filling Nick with semen, Dawko's parents opened up the door and saw Nick and Billie having sex with each other on the couch. The parents quickly rushed out the two and told Nick that he was never welcome again. Nick never was welcome again, except Dawko could still talk to him at school through the schoolyard fence. Thankfully, Dawko forgot most of that night, only remembering the sensation of having an orgasm and intercourse with Nick. Billie fully remembered the night, cherishing every moment of it. But for Billie, this was only the beginning of her growth.


End file.
